Days On The Enterprise
by GrimmXEchelonXShipperXNut
Summary: When the Enterprise has no missions, they are stuck with their own thoughts and business. Random one-shots with their own little sometimes ooc plots and/or slash, mostly Spirk or McKirk . So, don't like, don't read!
1. Boredum, Annoyance

_Hello Hello!!! Lol. I'm here with a new story...but this ones different. _

_It's not one of those plot stories it's like those one shot drabble things. It was starting off as a plot story but then it drifted...Fingers typed before mind could comprehend and here we end up._

_Days on The Enterprise!!! _

_Other then missions to save others, study, and Recon, what did The Crew of The Enterprise do? Well...Here's two things!_

_Mostly a friendship fic...but my mind is going to shove Spirk and McKirk in there. ...You'll know what I'm talking about.._

_ENJOY!  
_

---

**Star Trek XI**

**Days on the Enterprise**

**~Boredom~**

Enterprise. One of the best ships of Starfleet, and here was James T. Kirk running it. James T. Fucked Up Kirk! It was only days ago that he was assigned Captain and given the ship, it already felt like forever. Forever of doing nothing! Maybe Starfleet was crazy and this was all just some test!

He laughed. Softly.

He didn't want anyone to look at him like he was crazy or to ask why...cause he didn't even know.

Quietly he looked around. Everyone was hard at work. He smiled softly, he had the best damn crew anyone could have! He was glad to be the only one to have them...besides Captain now Admiral Christopher Pike. His favorite crew member was First Officer Spock!

Sure they started off on the wrong foot but who doesn't? Friends have to start off rocky sometimes, and stress had to be let out or someone may have died. Well, with how Spock released stress by beating on him he could of died either way. He let his stress out a different way, by killing the man who killed his father. Either way it didn't matter anymore and he was happy.

Turning his chair he stopped it facing Spock and he smiled. Besides being Captain, having Spock at his side was the best damn thing! When something is wrong Spock always has a solution. He is always calm, cool, and collected. It fascinated him...almost to the point of obsessively staring. ...It never went unnoticed though. He knew by how Spock would tense up yet never stop his work.

"Is there something you need Captain?"

Kirk smirked softly and shook his head. "Not at all Mr. Spock...I'm just...observing you that's all." He shrugged softly leaning back, crossing one leg over the other as he laced his fingers together. "...Maybe even trying to pressure you." Spock continued his work and Kirk couldn't help but smile.

"Pressure me Sir? What ever for?"

Kirk shrugged, his smirk never leaving his face. "Try to use your imagination."

Spock stopped his work and he turned some and looked to Kirk. "My imagination is telling me you have no reason...and you are just doing it out of boredom." Kirk winked and quickly turned his chair away. Spock simply returned to his work.

**~Annoyance~**

"Chapel...Can you get me those readings again?"

"Yes sir."

As Chapel left the area to retrieve the charts Leonard "Bones" McCoy requested, Kirk came waltzing in. This scared Bones. He raised his gaze and eyed Kirk carefully. "...Jim. What did I do to deserve your presence in here without being called out first?"

Kirk gasped as though taken back. His smirk came to his face as he placed his hand over his heart as though hurt. Bones rolled his eyes. "Is it wrong of me to just want to visit a friend? Ya know you wanna see me...it's been too long since we've been alone." Bones looked to him chuckling softly.

"Cut the crap. What's wrong...the others not taking your shit like I can?"

Bones had to hold back a laugh as Kirk gave a sad "I didn't mean too" look, as though he just did something he wasn't aloud. After only a few days of knowing Kirk he had come to learn that someone had to be annoyed by him or his day would be ruined. It happened rarely and Bones was almost lucky enough to catch those days. "They won't pay attention to me...Uhura threatened to hit me and Mr. Spock wouldn't even look in my direction. Even AFTER I screamed help!!" He growled softly crossing his arms with a huff. Bones rolled his eyes again, he knew Kirk was angry by how he put Mister in front of Spocks name. When happy he always called him Spock even when on duty sometimes. Kirk was defiantly a child sometimes. "I should lock him up for that...I could of seriously been hurt.."

"Poor Captain Kirk..." Bones looked over his other work laughing softly. "Died from Boredom while patrolling the Enterprise." Kirk glared as Bones changed his voice, mocking different people. "I knew that boy was trouble...to big headed. I'm surprised his head didn't kill him!!"

"Bones!!!" His name came out as a long annoying groan. Bones looked over with a smirk. Kirk glared not as amused as him, and this only made Bones smirk even more.

"Oh Jimbo relax...You've got five years to wrap someone else around your finger. What's so wrong with just having me?" If Bones didn't know better he'd of thought Kirk was bipolar, cause now he was smirking. Arms dropped to his side as he ran over and hopped onto the bed.

"Eventually you'll grow old and deaf or you'll find some sexy nurse that will occupy you better then I can..." He let out a soft "ha" with a roll of his eyes...Bones saw and heard it and laughed. Kirk looked to him with his flirtatious look. "..You seriously don't want me to be lonely do you?" Bones could say nothing, lost in the looks Kirk was giving him. He was full of surprises and no matter how long he knew him, he'd always find something different. He fell into his doctor stance and crossed his arms giving a serious look.

"Five years Jim...That means all the time in the world. Why don't you try taking them on one at a time?...that's how you got me." Kirk smirked and leaned back, putting his weight on his hands as he rest them on the bed holding himself up. He leaned his head to the side as he began kicking his legs back and fourth, purposely hitting Bones in the legs.

"I got you because you spoke first..." He looked up mocking. "I may throw up on you!" He then looked back chuckling softly. "Did I ever tell you how romantic that sounded. You had me at that ya know?" Bones rolled his eyes for the millionths time that day. He leaned forward putting his hands on the bed on each side of Kirk and he eyed him. "I'd give you permission to use that...but I don't think the others are as sick as you." He raised his hand and pat Kirk softly on the cheek. "You are on your own kid!" Kirk growled loudly and dropped onto his back. He crossed his arms huffing as he just lay there letting his head hang off the side of the bed.

Bones smiled but took his attention to Chapel as she walked in. He walked over and with one last glance to Kirk he walked off shaking his head. He always had a better chance of getting Kirk to buzz off when he let him mope himself away.

--

_I'm VERY proud of myself!! I made Kirk Captain as promised and I did mighty fine as Spock (At least...I think so. What do you think?) Also, who else thinks Kirk wanted in the Captains chair just to spin!? Lol. It may not be possible...but it's cute and funny to think about!_

_Now the second part...Kirk may be more pouty then he usually is. Then again I think if he wanted to he could be that way so...No complaining!! And OMG, I TRIED for the life of me keep it friendship but if your as obsessed as I am you are going to see a little McKirk in there!!! ((...might I say, VERY sexy!)_

_Well, there is two days on the Enterprise. I really don't know how I'll continue this...It'll be slow but I've been getting hit with lots of ideas. Mostly about things going on with Spock, Kirk and Bones ((The three musketeers ya know!!)) ....I actually just came up with something else!! But hey, if ya got any request...Shoot and I'll do it!! ((Remember...days on the Enterprise. Nothin to long or...I don't know...Lol))  
_


	2. Exhaustion

_I'm starting to like doing these kind of stories. I can jump from different plots and not get hurt by readers *hides just in case* No fear though...I'd never stop writing plot stories. I'd be horrified and I'd seriously hurt myself!_

_Anyway...Here's chapter two. Surprisingly no Slash at all in this one. All friendship_

_Spock/Kirk/Bones ((Fave part is Spock and Bones actually talk AND I think I did AWESOME on Spock!))  
_

---

**Star Trek**

**Days On The Enterprise**

**~Exhaustion~**

Spock sat in the Captains chair watching over everyone quietly. Kirk usually took his precious time to get ready and take his spot in the chair. Only on days that didn't request him faster, Spock was thankful he knew when to come fast, he just wished he'd come fast even when not needed. He almost gave a bad image.

Spock quickly looked toward the lift hearing the doors slide open. Quickly he stood bowing his head. "Good morning Captain..." His question vanished from his mind as he fully looked over Kirk. He looked pale and his steps weren't as graceful as usual, he was dragging his feet. This instantly worried him. "...Captain, are you...feeling alright?"

Kirk waved it off as he passed him, like he always did when something was wrong. Spock watched him carefully having learned to ignore his "Oh it's alright" looks and wave and go with what he knew. "If I may ask have you looked in a mirror lately?"

Kirk quickly turned with a raised brow. Spocks lips twitched slightly almost becoming a smirk, he easily composed himself. He always tried to pull off Spock lately...it wasn't always good though. "Was that some kind of insult?"

"No...Only a question sir. You look different then you do most mornings..The pigment of your skin is lighter which I've come to learn isn't usually good." Kirk blinked some. Spock thought he'd actually listen and leave to Sickbay to get looked at...instead, as always, he waved his hand and planted himself into his seat. Spock sighed silently and he placed himself at his station. He'd work...but keep an eye out.

Without Kirk noticing he pressed the emergency button, used to call up Sickbay when something was the matter on the Bridge. This button was used often, and Spock knew by now who'd come running...literally.

He of course wasn't surprised to see Bones step out of the lift, medical bag in hand. He gazed back towards the Captain chair and raised a brow. Kirk hadn't turned to see who came to The Bridge, which he tended to do every time the doors opened, as though he was expecting someone. He looked to Bones who rolled his eyes as he made his way to the chair. "...Captain..., I've been requested to check on you, a birdie told me..." He stopped in mid sentence stopping in front of Kirk.

Spock stood out of instinct and went over quickly. "What is the matter?" Bones raised his hand some pointing to Kirk, he let it drop back down fast. He didn't know whither to growl or laugh. "If I didn't know better, I'd say our _Captain _is just VERY lazy today...I'm not surprised. Damn kid keeps himself too busy most nights."

Spock raised a brow and looked to him.

"Is he not sick? His skin..." Bones quickly waved his hand shushing him. "Yes he's sick! He's just not going to admit it..." He placed his bag quietly on the ground. "Help me stand him up...if we can, we can get him to Sickbay without him knowing..." Spock nodded softly and he leaned towards Kirk some and reached to take a hold of his arm, but Bones quickly caught him by the wrist.

"Wait!" Spock raised a brow. Bones shook his head smirking softly. "That would just be to easy...I've gotta better idea." Spock watched as he quickly nealed down and rummaged through his bag. He soon pulled out a hypo. Spock quickly stepped to Kirk's defense.

"I'm afraid Doctor I can't let you do that. If you do not clearly remember, The Captain had run loose the last time he was injected with your medicine. If we wish to keep things calm we are left with carrying and if we have to...dragging him to Sickbay."

Bones blinked trying to understand what he had gone about, he then chuckles softly standing. "Relax Gandhi...It's a tranquilizer. I promise you it'll have no affect whatsoever on him. He just won't be able to run when it takes full effect." He pulled down the collar of the Captains shirt and undershirt and laughed. "He can try...but he'll only eat the floor and may not smell for a week!" Silence fell between the two. Bones looked noticing Spock eying him with his usual raised brow. He sighed shaking his head. "Never mind...Now hold him. His arms if you will. He has a way of jumping into defense mode even in his sleep." Spock stepped behind the chair and he reached down and took a hold of Kirk's wrist softly...yet ready to grip tight when he jumped.

He nodded to Bones.

Bones nodded back and he quickly slammed the hypo into Kirk's neck and injected it. He quickly pulled back as Kirk jumped up screaming. Bones knew if Spock hadn't held him, he'd be bleeding from the mouth and nose right about now.

Spock tightened his grip as Kirk tried to stand and he shoved him back down, barely even struggling. Soon Kirk calmed down realizing where he was...he glared at Bones. He didn't need eyes to know what the hell just happened to him. "What the hell was that for!? I should have you locked up for attacking your Captain...and don't think I won't. There are witnesses!!" Bones rolled his eyes and looked around the Bridge. No one had turned an eye to them. They all continued work as though the three where invisible. He looked to Spock and nodded. Kirk was quickly jerked to his feet.

He glared back at Spock. "What the hell do you think your doing!? It's pay backs isn't it...you are taking back command aren't you!?"

"I apologize Captain, but your health is dropping and I had to inform the Doctor. You had fallen asleep in the chair and are needing rest in Sickbay. The Doctor insisted this was the only way..." Kirk gasped some looking over him. He struggled all he could and even though Spocks grip was light, he couldn't get away no matter how hard he struggled. He almost tempted to bite...but he was pulled away from that thought as Bones grabbed him by the arm and began leading him to the lift. Followed by Spock never letting go.

---

The journey to Sickbay was difficult at first, but as soon as they stepped from the lift coming to the floor. Bones and Spock where dragging a semi conscious Kirk behind them. Holding him up by the upper arms, letting his feet drag behind him. He didn't struggle but he let the two know he was pissed with slurred words. "I'm having youuuu assholes...lllocked up!! This isss MUTINY!!"

They got to the room and placed Kirk on the bed. If Spock hadn't been there, Bones would of thrown him onto the bed, just to let him know how annoying Kirk had made him. Spock stepped back, arms gripped behind his back, as Bones stepped forward, looking over Kirk quietly. "Whatever it is you are doing Jim...it's gotta stop." Kirk glared tiredly, the tranquilizer starting to take effect. "Wha the...hell you talkin about...old man!"

"You know what I'm talking about! Your late night sessions...It's bad enough you tire yourself out by reading and beaming down to planets, having to greet different species in a certain way. But staying up the same night doing something that could easily be done by someone who's had the rest!"

Kirk laughed. For what reason...no one could answer. He raised his hand weakly and it swayed some as he tried to point at Bones. "Who...Wou...Do it. Huh!? You? HA!" His hand fell onto the bed with a thump. Bones adjusted him a little, making him comfy for the sleep he was about to get and deserved. Quietly Spock stepped up beside him. He nodded his head. "If you wish, I can take some of the work load off your back. Maybe even organize time for you so you can work and rest normally." His only answer was a grunt of soft spoken words and Kirk was out like a light. Bones looked to Spock some.

"I'd take that as a yes...and if he ever refuses." He smirked almost sighing. "...You know who to call." Spock nodded softly and left to continue work on the Bridge.

---

_I made Bones call Spock Gandhi because...I sorta took that line from a game. Uncharted 2. But as soon as I put tranquilizers, My mind instantly went to that. ...And that was about all I can think about using on Kirk. I didn't want to blow him up like a balloon lol. And clearly neither did Spock. ((I LOVE how protective he is towards his Captain. That's what makes Spirk so cute!!! Same with McKirk)) _

_I'm very aware of Spock not wanting to touch people and such...due to his sensitive hands and all that woo haa. Sadly, I failed to notice that in my other stories, but for the sake of ANYTHING he's capable of touching a person without flipping out. Ok? Okay!!  
_

_Also...I've never tranquilized a person before so don't ask me how they talk. I just went with what sounded like someone losing conscious. ...I was also thinking of drunks. lol. _

_I of course HAD to have Kirk call Bones old man. It just seemed cute! Also...it's very hard not making Bones call Kirk Jim. But thankfully, alone (with Spock) he let it loose. I couldn't have him be unprofessional, even though he calls him Jim all the time. On duty or not but...Whatever._

_ANYWHO!!! I only did one day on this chapter cause it was so long...and it's late, and I wanted to finish before I crashed so. ENJOY!  
_


	3. Valentines Day

_Do I really have to explain? Lol._

_Happy V-Day Everyone!!! Hope it's going well and hope you've got some lovin (For once I do. So I'm giddy and happy!!)_

_Anyway...might be a little OOC, but if you can look past it then all is good!_

_Bones/Kirk/Spock friendship. If you squint you MAY see Spirk/McKirk. Now that i think about it...maybe it's the later, but, take it as you want i guess. it's Valentines Day anyway!!! Lol  
_

---

**Star Trek**

**Days on The Enterprise**

**~Valentines Day~**

Valentines Day. The day Leonard "Bones" McCoy hated the most. Yet somehow when it came around it always made itself known. Whither he wanted to know or not. He didn't tell anyone though, not wanting to hurt them when they brought him a gift. He was amused at how far they went...especially Chekov. When the boy came in he had on pink wrist bands with the words "Happy Valentines Day!". Bones was pretty sure if he was off duty he would of wore a pink shirt. He nodded softly taking the box of chocolates. "I hope you enjoy them...The recipe was from my mother. I made them myself!!" Bones nodded softly smiling as Chekov lit up explaining happily.

"Thanks." Chekov nodded and quickly left, almost bouncing. Slowly Bones looked over to the now pile of boxes on his desk. Not only did he hate it...but there was no way in hell he'd be able to finish these all, at least not in just a day. He sighed shaking his head, but stopped. He'd gotten chocolates from all of the crew well, almost all...except Spock of course. Who didn't understand the meaning of giving chocolate...it in no way meant love. Other than him, he got nothing from Kirk either and this struck him as odd.

Every year Kirk was there with some kind of Valentine, always making a joke of giving his love to Bones to fill his old empty heart. He'd laugh and joke back, saying Kirk gave up all his love to the person he was just with before he bought the candy.

It was tradition...and him not showing up kind of worried him. He quickly stood and left his office.

---

Bones quickly stepped out of the lift. He looked to the Captains chair and was surprised to see Spock in it. Yes, Kirk tend to leave stuff alone when he got bored with it but when handed the title Captain and given The Enterprise he grew up fast and rarely left his seat unless it was important or he was dragged out. He sighed and walked to his side.

"Commander...May I ask where the Captain is?"

"The Captain has informed me that he has fallen ill...he told me he was going to take himself to Sickbay. I told him I'd gladly help him but he insisted. Did he not show up?" Bones shook his head sighing. He loved how gullible Spock could be sometimes, and how easily he gave up.

"He didn't..." He crossed his arms smirking softly. "Surprise surprise! ...Everyone but him showed up." Spock raised a brow and Bones quickly grabbed him by the arm standing him up. "I won't find him alone...come with me!!" He quickly headed towards the lift dragging Spock, who nodded towards Sulu.

"Sulu you have the conn!"

Sulu nodded and as the lift closed he shared a smirk with Chekov who laughed softly along with Uhura.

---

"How did Jim sound...was there a crack in his voice? Anything to indicate he was sick?"

Spock raised his brow thinking. The two had left the lift and quickly made there way down the hall. "He sounded as normal as he does everyday." Bones shook his head. Kirk was always good at getting away with things...eventually he would of learned how to get passed Spock, turns out he did that as fast as he tricked anyone else. Bones would of laughed if this wasn't a serious matter. "You need to keep a closer eye on him Spock..." He stopped in front of the door to Kirk's room and leaned on the wall some. "Sure you may think you know everything about him...but he'll get away most of the time. TRUST me!"

Spock smiled softly shrugging some. "Perhaps I should study you and the Captains behavior more, so I understand how it works."

Bones chuckled and he knocked on the door. "You either better be dying or finding a good hiding spot Jim!" Shuffling was heard and Bones and Spock shared a look. "It sounds as though he is returning to bed or trying to leave it rather fast...I'm pretty sure he's afraid." Bones chuckled and he nodded to the number pad. "After you." Spock quickly punched in the override and the two stepped in as the door slid open.

"Lights!" The lights quickly flashed on and Bones laughed softly seeing Kirk's pathetic attempt at hiding. Lying in bed hiding under the blankets like a child that just did something wrong. Bones looked to Spock. "I suggest you pull the blankets back...cause if I do, I'm gonna pull him down too. Just to make him suffer more."

Spock made his way to the bed quietly. "May I suggest that just maybe...the reason he's always avoiding you when he's sick is because you seem more violent towards him when he comes to you?" Bones laughed softly shaking his head. "He deserves everything he gets. Even if I explained it you wouldn't get it."

"Can you explain what this is?" Bones blinked not sure what Spock was talking about. He got it though when he didn't see Kirk, but a giant stuffed pink bear resting in the bed. Written across the ribbon in a red fancy font was Leonard "Bones" McCoy. He'd gotten stranger from Kirk, but this had to be the strangest...at least, he'd say that out loud. He smiled softly.

"That's a Valentines gift Spock...Don't worry, I got you one too!" The two quickly turned and looked towards the voice. Standing at the bathroom door was a smug Kirk. His smirk was plastered on his face as it was always there. He was wearing his golden shirt, but instead of the normal pin over his heart it was a small heart pin. He pushed off the wall and walked towards Bones. "You should know what I'm going to say to you right now..." Bones only chuckled and Kirk nodded towards Spock. "I was going to give you the usual but then I didn't want you to get jealous if you had happened to see what I got Spock. So I figured...I'd up the gift a little. You owe me!"

"And what do I owe you?"

"A week with no Hypo sprays..." Bones only replied with a fit of laughter. Kirk shook his head and looked to Spock. "Help me out here...you owe me as well. I've pulled you into this tradition, it's only fair." Spock couldn't take his eyes from the stuffed bear as he examined it with a raised brow.

"It is fair...but as I've come to realize. Valentines is a couples holiday." He looked to Kirk and Bones. "Are you two a couple?" Kirk laughed and he quickly ran over to Spock and wrapped his arm around him tightly. "There is nothing wrong with friends giving each others gifts...this holiday is also a time for friends to bond. Like I said...I got you a gift too."

"I do not require a gift for a do not feel love is given that way." Kirk huffed growling softly and he pulled away crossing his arms. "...You are just lucky I started liking you!" He quickly pointed to the door. "Return to the Bridge with me now to get your gift!" He opened his door as Spock stood up and followed. He smirked back to Bones. "I order you to take that gift to your office and keep it there ALL day...No complaints!" He quickly ran out. Bones rolled his eyes with a smile as Spock smiled following Kirk. Bones gaze stopped on the bear and he laughed. Half his heart hated the holiday...the other half was always begging for it to come faster.

---

When the two came to The Bridge. Spock froze in his spot seeing a huge blue bear in his seat. Like Bones his name was written on the front in a red font. Quietly he looked around the room. Everyone was turned away but he could see them moving as they giggled softly to themselves. His gaze then stopped on the Captains chair where Kirk was now sitting. He watched over Spock with a soft smile. "They all helped arrange things...but it was all my idea." He nodded to the bear. "It's your color though...you've gotta love me for that!" Spock only smiled softly nodding. Maybe now he'd study up more on the holiday, and take the love given by his Captain and friend.

---

_So, sure...maybe Chekov wouldn't put on pink wristbands...or Kirk wouldn't drown Bones and Spock with bear love. Would they even celebrate Valentine's Day. Well...I don't know, but this is my story so I'm sticking with what I want. I did warn there may be OCC._

_And this was just to cute to pass up!!! I REALLY loved the ending!! ...Oh, and on the colors of the bears. I wasn't sure what to do Bones...and I was thinking Valentines so I did pink, when it came to Spocks I HAD to do blue! So...There ya go. WOO!  
_


	4. Kitchen Mishap

_This has to be my favorite chapter, and getting off my Valentines High i just HAD to do it!!!_

_Some mild Spirk in this story!!! ...And chocolate!_

_Maybe OOC, and my chapters may not even be normal days on The Enterprise. Maybe more of My fangirl brain going into hyper drive with McKirk and Spirk!!!_

_Not that that would hurt anyone's feelings lol.  
_

---

Star Trek

Days on The Enterprise

**~Kitchen Mishap~**

Bones quickly headed down the hall. Forcing himself not to stomp cause he didn't want more eyes on him, cause it was bad enough they where staring at him for mumbling to himself. The reason for doing this was pretty obvious...especially if you had known the reasons he always got mad.

James T. Kirk. His best friend. Believe it or not. Sometimes he questioned if maybe he was drunk when he chose to bunk with Kirk and just didn't have the time to change after. Then again he knew that was a stupid question since he stayed with him for all those years. He shook his head clearing it of past thoughts and stuck with what was happening now.

Kirk was suppose to come to sickbay for his monthly check up but as always he chickened out and went into hiding. It was night shift so he wasn't going to be found on The Bridge, and surprisingly he wasn't found playing Chess with Spock, which he usually did at night before getting lost in work. Before Bones left the bay he tried Kirk's room and rolled his eyes getting nothing back. He was left with hunting...hypo sprays in hand and pockets. Cause he knew that's all it'd take to bring Kirk back.

---

He sat wordless against the wall of the lift. From top to bottom he searched the ship. Knowing every spot Kirk usually hid...but he was no where to be seen. It was as though he was shot out. This left him with quickly returning to Spocks room.

Pounding on the door he quickly punched in the override code, which he happily stole from Kirk, and stepped in as soon as the door slid open. "Where the hell is he Spock!? If your hiding him to satisfy his sick need I won't be afraid to hypo you too!" Spock only raised a brow. He turned to face Bones, having been working at his desk looking over different PADDs. Bones eyed him carefully. He may not be Vulcan be he sure as hell can catch him in a lie...at least he sure can try! "Jim is bailing on his check up...I've been up and down in this damn ship, only place I haven't fully looked is your room. Now damn it tell me where he is!"

"I'm afraid Doctor I haven't seen the Captain since our shift. He quickly left without a word...Have you checked his quarters?" Bones rolled his eyes growling softly. He didn't have time for Spock's damn "logical" questions. He sighed though...figuring he'd go along. "...I've checked it more then once. He isn't ANYWHERE! Now are you going to ask me more stupid questions or are you going to help me!?" Spock stood and the two continued the search.

---

Before they got far though, Spock came to a stop and he quickly clicked away at a screen. "Computer, Please locate Captain Kirk!" Bones walked over slowly saying nothing. He felt like an idiot now not thinking of doing that first...but he was pissed and strangling and hypo spraying Kirk drowned his mind so it wasn't completely his fault. He was ready to jump into action though and when it beeped he almost vanished down the hall...but he was stopped, and with Spock, was stunned by the location.

The radar blinked over The Kitchen.

Spock raised a brow like usual and he and Bones shared a look. "Do you suppose the Captain is enjoying a late night meal?"

"Only one way to find out..." Bones raised the hypo spray and the medicine clicked into place. Ready to be shot off into the waiting neck.

Spock smirked tilting his head some. "You enjoy his pain, don't you?" Bones only gave a smirk and the two headed to the kitchen.

---

Spock insisted on knocking and making themselves known to Kirk. But Bones insisted on busting in and scaring Kirk to death...he figured if they where lucky Kirk would some how knock himself out and Bones wouldn't have to waste another hypo on him. Spock let him...his human half wanting to see how this would all play out.

As fast as a sliding door could open, Bones quickly slipped through. "JAMES TIBERIUS KIRK!!" A smirk came to his face as he got what he wanted.

Kirk had been standing on top of a stool reaching for something on the highest shelf. He usually reacted well when he was snuck up on, but on something less stable then the ground he wasn't so nimble. When he had jumped he caused the stool to shift and stumble over. In an attempt to save himself he grabbed for the shelf in front of him, but with the months of holding different things and his combined weight it easily broke under pressure and different foods and ingredients fell with Kirk. The clatter of things soon all fell quiet on the floor...Spock watched blinking as Bones hit himself in the forehead with his hand. ...At least he had a reason to drag Kirk to sickbay.

When the dust...or more fitting, flour cloud cleared. It was revealed to both a very dirty Kirk. Covered in different foods and ingredients. The thing that stuck out more though was the chocolate syrup that ran down his face and his neck, sinking into his black shirt. Bones had to laugh a little cause he looked like a child's attempt of trying to make some kind of snack...but sadly failed. "..Captain are you..." Bones quickly raised his hand silencing Spock, an evil smirk on his face. He wanted Kirk to suffer...from humiliation or pain. It didn't matter to him, just as long as he suffered for making him hunt him down.

"Mind explaining what you're doing here instead of being in Sickbay getting your check up?" Kirk said nothing for a few moments. Fascinated with all of the food covering him. A few times he even licked at his fingers and hands. Bones growled softly and this caused Kirk to look to him with a devilish smirk. "What's it look like..._Leonard? _I'm trying to make something...but I obviously can't now. Seeing as what I need is all over me."

Spock watched the two closely. Both had used the others first name...and with what he's come to learn, that usually meant both where very unhappy. Kirk didn't look it though...he only seemed to be enjoying himself. He raised his brow.

"You can eat after your examine...same with cleaning up."

Kirk quickly stood up, wincing in pain but he said nothing else. "What do you mean after!? I'm starving...and as a Doctor you know it's bad for a person to starve themselves!" Bones rolled his eyes crossing his arms. "Quit being such a child...it won't even take long. Besides, if you had come earlier you would of had the kitchen ALL night. But since your so childish you've left me no choice but to have to come hunt you down and TELL you to go. Now...PLEASE, come to Sickbay, or I will be forced to sick Spock on you." Bones didn't notice, but Spock jumped. Kirk noticed though and smirked. He crossed his arms.

"...I'm not going." Bones glared and looked to Spock...who made no move towards Kirk. Bones blinked and Kirk laughed. "I don't think he wants to come near me." He looked around the area he stood. Bones had to admit...he wouldn't want to get himself all dirty trying to drag a struggling GROWN man to Sickbay. Then again...it was his job and he had gotten use to it.

Kirk smirked brightly at the two. "Let me make things easier...I'll come to you!!" With a few careful steps and a somewhat hop, Kirk was now in front of the two. He winked at Bones then he suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around Spock, pulling there bodies very close together. He snuggled in the process wiping off some of the different stains he had on him..the most noticeable was the chocolate.

Bones didn't know whither to yell at Kirk for flying blindly into the no touch zone, or high five him for touching Spock just to piss him off....since he couldn't harm his Captain unless he wanted to be demoted. Not that Kirk would ever do that to his First Officer and new best friend. So Bones did what he usually did in these kind of situations. "...Come to Sickbay when you get cleaned up." He left without another word...praying he'd see some part of Kirk after this.

Kirk smirked seeing him go and he pulled his face away from Spocks...keeping the rest of his body glued to his. He chuckled softly at the chocolate that now stained Spocks face. "I've done some research Spock...turns out you're an enemy of Chocolate. Why is that?" Spock looked over him quietly. Though Kirk was now against him and basically hanging on him, he continued to stand tall, his hands never leaving from behind him. Being touched his face stayed as normal as always.

"If you've done your research then you should know why."

"...I wanna hear it from you though. Just to be sure the people who wrote all of that junk wasn't lying." Slowly he rubbed the chocolate from Spocks face using his thumb. He then softly began to lick it off, his gaze never leaving Spocks as he did. His smirk grew as he saw a flicker in his eyes. "...Like alcohol has an effect on humans, chocolate is the same to Vulcan's...it's...intoxicating."

"...How intoxicating?"

Spock raised his hand and began to wipe away the chocolate covering Kirk's face. He softly ran his thumb over his cheek, and his fingers brushed softly at his forehead and temple. Under him Kirk shivered and moaned softly. He shivered as well but was more composed and he held back the moan. When he had stopped Kirk was panting and this brought a small smile to his face. "...Very intoxicating." This brought yet another smirk to Kirk's face. He quickly placed his cheek to Spock's and he rubbed against him slowly, being sure to have his whole body touching his. When he pulled away his lips brushed against Spocks then he pat him on the shoulder. "Drag me to sickbay Commander!" As he walked away Spock quickly licked his lips and he smiled softly. Intoxicating...but he could start to live with it.

---

_So I've read a few other stories and have asked a few people and they say Chocolate makes a Vulcan drunk. _

_Also someone said no Star Trek writer should go without writing a fic without Chocolate and Vulcans. So...while watching The Nanny I was hit with this idea ((If you've watched the nanny as much as I have...you'll know what ep I got the idea from)) And i couldn't help it!!!_

_So...what do you think? I think it was cute/sexy. ...Also, have ya noticed I'm making Spock and Bones interact more. I think that's good! Cause both are Kirk's friends and he wants both to be happy. ...I ALMOST made this a McKirk story, but I found it funnier if Kirk was rubbing up on Spock instead of Bones. I MAY write a Bones version though!!!  
_


	5. Captains Chair, Waiting

**So it's been awhile and I apologize. My Star Trek obsession is drifting but it's still there. SOMEWHAT!**

**Anyway. Enjoy**

**(Result of waiting for the PS3 to work again)  
**

-------

Star Trek

Days on The Enterprise

**~Captains Chair~**

Bones stared quietly at his friend who was planted in the Captains chair. Where he usually stayed ever since he got the title. Sometimes when he didn't have dying people and skyscraper paper work to bother him he'd find Kirk sitting alone in the chair just staring off into space. Literally. It surprised him cause this would be the only time he'd find Kirk NOT running wild. Instead he'd find him resting back and swaying side to side his eyes never leaving the stars in front of him. This not only surprised him though but worried him often. He stepped forward quietly.

"Jim..."

"Bones!" He lost his words getting startled. Kirk quickly turned the chair around to face him and he smiled softly. "I think that's a new record." Bones blinked as Kirk laughed crossing one leg over the other. "What? Don't think I don't notice you standing there all the time..." He shook his head looking away but then he looked back. "You do it all the time, it's rather irritating having you stare me down. What's wrong, afraid I'll fall out of the chair or something?"

Bones rolled his eyes and walked over, he then stopped at Kirk's side as he turned the chair to continue facing the stars. "...That and the fact you will somehow hurt yourself when you do fall out of the chair." Kirk glared slightly but it was a friendly glare that Bones always took with a smile for it was only his glare. He held out his hand. "Honor me with letting me drag you to your quarters..."

Kirk slapped his hand down hard into his but before Bones could grip he quickly pulled away. "No!" Typical Kirk attitude and typical start to a fight out of the chair. ...Typical day. Bones slowly formed his hand into a fist taking the bait. "..Why...?"

"Why should I. I'm only going to end up back here in a couple of hours." He pulled his legs up sitting cross legged and he leaned forward glancing at Bones with a bright smile. "Why waste the time?" Bones quickly grabbed his shoulder and jerked him around to face him. He grabbed the arms stopping it and trapping Kirk in the chair.

He leaned close and Kirk leaned away, but only slightly. He was smirking now. "Why waste the time you can actually sleep. Damn it Jim you are the Captain now. You can't act like a damned child anymore. If you keep this up you'll never be able to know what the hell hits us!" He shook his head looking away. "I swear to God I'm not going to be the one to tell people what the hell happened!"

Kirk shrugged and placing his feet back on the floor he moved the chair towards the stars again, Bones followed not letting go. Kirk leaned his head to the side. "No one said that was your job, besides, when have I ever not noticed something. How can I miss it!?" He spread his arms wide. "I'm smack dab in the middle, for Christ sake look at the window!" He leaned forward and wrapped his arms tight around Bones. His voice dropped as he gave his cocky smirk. "Besides...I'm never tired with you around." He pulled back and as he did he pat Bones softly on the neck. "You always boost me back up." Bones said nothing watching him quietly, he then sighed and stepped back pulling away.

"At least tell me what the hell is so interesting about that chair, other than the fact it can hold your big ego!" Kirk smirked and he pushed off the floor and the chair spun. It stopped soon after and he was facing Bones once more. He smirked a glint in his eyes. "...That's why." Bones rolled his eyes reaching into his pocket. Any who where near would of heard the every night short scream, the slight thump then the dragging of feet and the struggling of a very annoyed man.

**~Waiting~**

Morning shift had just begun and as always Kirk, Spock and Bones had come in earlier then usual or anyone else. A ritual they had picked up on due to Kirk being over excited to finally be taking his place where he belonged. For the first week Kirk had ordered the two awake every morning, buzzing each at the same time. It didn't bother Spock one bit but Bones was always a little annoyed when he'd lose a few more seconds of sleep to his screaming friend. But as the doctor and protector of the Captain, he wasn't left with much of a choice.

"I don't understand Capt'n It's just vanishing...it's all shutting off!" Those where Scott's words screamed through the intercom when Kirk first awoke for morning shift. He didn't fully understand what he had meant until it was too late. Hours later, he now sat in the Captains chair with his face buried in his hands. Everything around him was shut off and he was left sitting in the dark. Bones stood at the lift door pounding on the buttons, but of course nothing happened.

Spock walked by quietly, his hands together as he glanced to the side in deep thought. "It seems we have lost only power to the bridge. Why this has happened is rare and very questionable. Something we should of took up with Mr. Scott before we came in for shift." He turned to face Kirk. "I apologize for not thinking of that right away." Kirk shook his head softly and he sighed letting his hands drop. "Not your fault Spock..."

"I'm afraid it is Captain, I should of came to you but instead I found myself occupied with other things..."

"Spock shut up!" Spock instantly fell quiet blinking. The only sounds where their breathing and Bones laughter. "Wow, I've never seen you look so dumbfounded Spock. Never been told to shut up before?"

Spock nodded softly towards Bones putting his hands behind his back. He looked down some seemingly in thought. "I have...but never by a Captain I'm afraid.." Kirk stood and he stepped in front of Spock. "I didn't mean it like that...I'm sorry." He looked around sighing softly then looked back, dropping his voice some. "It's just...Being in one spot..It gets to me..."

Spock looked over him quickly, worry taking over his eyes. "Do you require medical attention?" Before Kirk could reply Spock looked towards Bones. "Doctor it seems the Captain isn't doing so well I think..." Kirk shook his head waving his hands as he backed up some, Bones approaching Hypo in hand. "I'm fine!!"

"Captain if you are..."

"Spock! I'm fine!" He quickly threw a glare at Bones who backed off easily. Kirk then placed himself in his chair and he leaned back. Spocks eyes never left him.

Needless to say when power was finally returned, Bones and Spock shared a knowing look as the Captain quickly vanished from sight. Dashing down the hall like he was being chased. They didn't need words to know that Kirk hadn't been alright, but he was now. They both knew now never to let him wait to long.

---

**I had fun doing the first one. Bones and Kirk are just so cute (Well Chris and Karl but ya know how it goes) As for the second, I just wanted to do something with them locked up. Again, not good at doing Spock but who is! lol.  
**


	6. Birthday

_Hot dog it's been awhile...since I've written ANYTHING! I thank Unstoppable for this!_

_GREAT KICK ASS MOVIE! Chris Pine is a Bonus! (and a main reason I saw it) _

_Well after seeing that, I craved more Chris, so I listened to his "Someday Came Today" song. WHAT A SEXY VOICE! I watched Confession. _

_Then Star Trek YAY! (a miracle that I found it) and THEN today I watched Small Town Saturday Night. (It was a kick ass pine weekend, so NOW!_

_Here is the next chapter to Days on The Enterprise!_

_Sorry if it's rushed or there are mistakes, I was in a hurry. _

Star Trek XI

Days on The Enterprise

**~Birthday~**

Stars...stars...and more stars... Blue eyes gazed over them quickly as they flew past, The Enterprise in Warp. Hands gripped the arms of the Captains chair tightly, his index finger tapped softly against the bottom. James T. Kirk, Captain Kirk...sat in silence, and boredom. This was driving him mad. Same thing day after day...night after night. Things felt like they continued in a boring stupid circle. To make matters worse, today was suppose to be a different day, but no one else saw it, but a glance every now and then did.

Spock sat close by, eying him with concern and worry. Kirk got like this often...when they had nothing to do but travel in warp. He'd often watch him, and give the same conversation starter. When he went to do just that though...

"I know Spock...no matter how hard I try, I'll never be able to count all the stars!" Spock raised a brow as Kirk leaned his head towards him sighing. "You give me the same line all the time...you won't be picking me up often like that..."

"Captain, I assure you..."

"Figure of speech Spock!"

Kirk quickly turned his chair away. He was in no mood to argue logically with Spock today. Placing his hands together he eyed the rest of the crew. They were talking amongst one another...lost in their tiny worlds. He growled softly. "_Why...Why hasn't anyone said anything!1 " _Without knowing, Spock stood and stepped up beside Kirk, hands clasped behind his back. "Perhaps you'd like to take a walk with me Captain?" Kirk glanced over at him. He stood completely still waiting, if he sat and watched any longer he'd explode from the statue appearance. "...Fine.."

The two walked an equal pace. Spock standing tall and at the ready, Kirks arms swinging and his steps heavy. _"Stomping...perhaps trying to get attention?" _Spock smiled softly to himself. He knew what Kirks problem was...he was just giving him a taste of his own medicine. He raised a brow, he still needed to question Bones about that and what exactly it meant...

Today was Kirks birthday. Bones knew that, and even Spock. He had planned to wish the Captain a Happy Birthday at the start of shift, Bones got a hold of him and told him other wise. He planned to hold a small party, with just the three of them. Even though Kirk had a big ego and enjoyed attention, sometimes he enjoyed being alone.

"Something the matter Captain?"

Kirk wanted to snap and smack Spock upside the head. Of course that would lead to emotional compromise and thrown off the ship, and that would be the death of him. Instead, he put his hands behind his back and mirrored Spocks movement. A fake smile rest on his face. "Long night Spock...I didn't get much rest. No big deal though." Spock nodded silently. Enough said.

Coming up to McCoys room, Spock noticed a glare in Kirks eyes. He instantly knew the meaning. "...Captain?"

"...Carry on Spock..."

As Kirk stopped at the door, Spock continued as he was told. His steps were slow though and he glanced back watching. The death look was given to the door, Kirks hand was raised into a fist, ready to hit the first thing that came through the door. "Doctor McCoy, Front and Center!" Silence filled the hall...

"Damn it Jim, what do you want...I'm busy!"

No reply...The door slid open, and a punch was thrown.

...No contact...

Kirk blinked, then growled. Spock now stood behind him, gripping his arm tightly. Bones had leaned away from the hit, his arms up as a shield to protect his face. "Captain, whatever the problem is...it can be solved another way." Kirk opened his mouth to reply, but Bones grabbed him and jerked him down the hall, pulling Spock with him.

"Random check up!" Kirk was never given a chance to talk as he struggled. The fury and rage in his eyes said it all though.

Kirk quickly pulled away, shoving the two off. They now stood in front of his room. He adjusted his shirt looking around, then he stabbed his finger into Bones chest. "You have some nerve...What the hell do you think you're doing!" Bones pulled back rubbing his chest. He rolled his eyes laughing softly. "Shut up and listen Jim..."

"No, you listen! Do you have any idea what today is...it's my birthday! You of all people should know and remember that, ALWAYS! Now what's your excuse! Huh!" Bones said nothing eying him. He loved seeing Kirk mad...it kept him in a good mood. "What...nothing! So you think you can hide away from me?..."

Spock raised his hand some as though wanting to be called on in class. "Captain...may I have a word...?" He was ignored though as Kirk raised his hand, his gaze never leaving Bones. "Answer me!...That's an order!"

"You're a real hot head...and you REALLY need to look before you leap." He motioned him to follow as he led him to his room.

Opening the door he lifted his arm, allowing Kirk in first.

The room was dark. Kirk glanced back at the two, giving a glare of "Do anything and you're dead." They made no movement. Cautiously he flipped on the lights.

Instead of a plain old boring usual bedroom, streamers were across the ceiling neatly. Balloons covered the floor and on the small table beside the bed was a small cake. "Happy Birthday Jim" was written across it in yellow frosting. He laughed seeing Captain written above it in a different hand writing. He quickly turned to the two. "You did this!"

Bones smiled, crossing his arms nodding in triumph. He loved Kirk when he was mad, but he also loved how fast his attitude could change when he got what he wanted. "Both me and Mr. Spock. He did the streamers...and some of the cake. He would have ruined it if I hadn't caught him."

Kirk laughed softly running his hand through his hair. He was like a kid with a room full of toys. He quickly went to the desk and ran his finger across the top, taking his name off. He licked it away with a smirk. "Same as last year..." He smiled and turned to face them again. "Oh you guys!" Bones and Spock quickly backed away, both knowing what was next. Kirk got them pinned though and he hugged them both tightly laughing.

The thought of his Birthday on a ship for 5 years didn't sound fun to Kirk...but he now had to make an exception, happily!

_What a lovely friendship! So can't wait for Star Trek 2012!_


	7. Clumsy

_I was having serious writers block earlier. I wanted to write something Star Trek but nothing came...until I talked with one of my BFs Toni._

_She told me a story about how she almost tripped..._

_This is what came to mind._

_TONI, I DEDICATE THIS TO YOU GIRL! _

**S****tar Trek 2009**

**Days on The Enterprise**

** ~Clumsy~**

CRASH! ...Thump. That's all Bones heard before he let out a long annoyed sigh. It was almost the end of his shift and he wasn't exactly excited to hear someone just get hurt, of course, he was never excited. He pushed himself to his feet with a sigh and left the room.

As the door opened he blinked seeing Kirk leaned up against the wall. A look of question was on his face as he shrugged. "Problem Bones?"

Bones looked around raising a brow. Not a thing was out of place, he quickly glanced to Kirk. "Was that you making all that noise?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kirk shrugged still giving the questioned look. Bones glared and he quickly went over. Before Kirk could even move, Bones shoved him back into the wall and he quickly examined him. Everything was in place, perfect order, until he grabbed a hold of his left ankle. Kirk pulled away wincing. With a sigh Bones looked up. "...What did you do?"

Kirk shook his head. "Nothing!" Bones rolled his eyes not believing a damned word.

"Stand at attention, you're the Captain for Gods sake!" He didn't move. "Jim..." Still he made no movement. Like a stubborn child he stood leaned against the wall, arms crossed tight around his chest. His eyes gave away the same look... "Well...if you did nothing..." He shrugged some. "Then why are you wasting your time here, don't you have a job, CAPTAIN?"

Kirk smirked softly. "Easy Doc...I can have you kicked off for throwing an attitude.."

Bones answer came with a typical laugh as he rolled his eyes. "Where you going to throw me, Delta Vega, then what? Who will take care of your sorry ass then?" He ran his gaze down Kirks body slowly, then he nodded. "I'm pretty sure Spock will give it to you for being clumsy and hurting yourself..." His gaze returned up to the annoyed look of Kirk. "I can have it fixed and no one will have to know." He held out his hand.

Kirk growled and took it, with his help they stepped into Sick bay to fix yet another injury of the Captain.

_So, there ya have it...I seriously need more inspiration now a days._


	8. Potty Mouth

_This came to me today while my cousin was cussing up a storm. _

_Bones instantly came to mind._

_ENJOY!_

**Star Trek 2009**

**Days on The Enterprise**

**~Potty Mouth~**

"Damn it Jim!" Kirk quickly straightened up hearing his friends bellow. The famous words of Leonard McCoy often rang through the walls of The Enterprise and often his ears would be the first to hear them. Listening to his stomping feet, a smirk came to his face as he thought.

Swoosh. Stomp, stomp, stomp. Glare. Kirk looked into the eyes of kill. "Good morning Bones, out for a nice stroll?" He knew Bones wasn't in the mood, but when the hell was he ever to begin with? He smirked softly resting his chin in his hand as he leaned back. "...Is something the matter?"

"Is something the matter? IS something the matter!" He quickly threw his clipboard down into Kirks lap and pointed, leaning close to prove a point. "You had a god damn appointment...but yet again you bailed! What's your damn excuse this time!"

Kirk eyed the paper boredly, amusing Bones. He then lifted it up and handed it back over. "I've got responsibility now Bones, I don't have time for you to jab me with another damned Hypo. I'll get to it when I have the time..." Bones quickly ripped it from his hands with a soft growl, not caring who saw his attitude towards the Captain. Kirk smirked softly eying him. "I'd like to meet up with you later though...my quarters. How is Seven?"

"Fine and dandy.." With a huff Bones was gone. Kirk returned his gaze forward with a smile.

**~DOTE~**

Kirk sat quietly on his bed, his gold tunic laying discarded on the floor beside the bed. He gave Spock the rest of his shift. Nothing was happening and what he had in mind was much more important...at least to him anyway. He quickly hopped to his feet hearing a beep from the padd at the door. With quick fingers he dialed the code then he stepped aside as the door swooshed open.

Bones quickly came in like a raging hurricane. Arms waving and rage in his eyes. "This better be important Jim or so help me God..." He couldn't finish for Kirk quickly covered his mouth, a smirk on his face and determination in his eyes. "Lesson one Bones...don't speak, unless spoken to.."

This instantly shut Bones up and he raised his brow in confusion. "Excuse me.." came muffled. Kirk moved his hand and placed his finger softly over Bones lips. "I am your teacher and you are my pupil...it's time you learn to speak like a gentleman. Especially towards your Captain!"

Bones smacked his hand away with a laugh. "Oh please, you are as much as a potty mouth as I am. Every night at the Academy you'd out cuss anyone...I bet you still do when given the chance." Kirk shook his head with a glare, this made Bones smirk. "You're just stalling...come on." He quickly pulled a hypo from his pocket and he advanced on Kirk, causing him to step away. "Five seconds is all I need."

Kirk raised his hand, pointing, as though it would do something to stop the man. He stumbled some as he stepped back. "I was kidding about the hypo, I thought this was just a check up!"

Mischief was in Bones eyes and his smirk made it even worse. His grip was tight as the hypo was at the ready. "You've changed my mind...you look a little sick Captain, and as your Doctor it is my duty to make you better, and keep you that way!" He launched himself.

"No!" Thump. "...Ugh, you damned son of a bitch!"

**~DOTE~**

The next morning as Spock turned to the lift to greet his Captain, he was surprised to see a smiling Bones. "Having a good morning Doctor?"

"A good morning it is Commander!" Spock watched him with awe as he made his way forward, gazing out the window.

"May I ask why?"

Bones only gave a shrug as he held his arms behind his back. "It's just one of those days ya know..." Spock didn't push. He glanced back at the lift, then to Bones. "...and the Captains ware abouts?"

"Oh! ...He'll be a little late I'm afraid." Bones looked back to him smiling. "He wasn't well last night, I gave him the morning off." Without another word and a wave, he was gone. Leaving Spock in question.

Laying tucked nice and comfy in his dark room, was an unconscious Kirk.

_Not exactly how I had planned it to go, but hey, I LIKE IT! and I hope you do too_


	9. Fighting

_Thought of this when I was pissed at yet another family member (My family is full of assholes!) Also my friend helped with this cause she said to draw a picture of me punching my family members...since I don't draw people so well I figured. STAR TREK!_

_Enjoy!_

**Star Trek XI**

**Days on The Enterprise**

**~Fighting~**

Chekov and Sulu gave each other a look hearing their Captain screaming from the lift. Behind him Uhura would shake her head with a sigh. This had been happening lately due to something Bones had said concerning Kirks health. He ignored it happily...but Bones kept pushing. He pushed and pushed to the point he gave up and just stopped.

Every morning Kirk would explain LOUDLY to Spock how he felt about the situation. He'd shut up as soon as he stepped from the lift, acting as if nothing had happened, but everyone had heard it before.

They worked quietly as the two would get set up. Spock would sit in silence as Kirk would sit leaned back, legs out stretched and his chin resting in his balled up hand, fuming as he glared forward. No one dared asked how his morning was, fearing they'd lose their head.

Uhura eyed them quietly, then she rolled her eyes and looked over to Spock. "Good morning Commander.." She then nodded to Kirk turning her chair. "Good morning Captain...How was your morning?"

Sulu and Chekov quickly turned to face her, both sharing a scared look. They eyed the two quietly and in wonder.

Uhura sat tall, eying the Captain without fear. Kirk smirked softly looking her over. "Same as always..." He shrugged sitting up. "Nothing to interesting to talk about." Uhura nodded softly and she returned to her work. Chekov and Sulu blinked then quickly turned away as Kirk looked forward.

Spock watched them all quietly, then he looked down to the controls and he pressed a near by button, then he turned to face Kirk. "How is the Doctor Captain...I heard from another he wasn't well?" Chekov and Sulu both quickly glanced over their shoulders watching. Kirk had tensed...his hand gripped the arm of the chair tightly, his knuckles going white.

"Why do you ask Mr. Spock...why is that any importance right now?"

"Just curious...that is all." Spock pressed the button and continued to his work without a word. Kirk watched him, then he quickly stood and he left shaking his head.

**~DOTE~**

Down in Sickbay Bones smirked having heard it all. Kirk hated being ignored and what he was doing was working! He returned to his work laughing softly.

"Bones! BONES!" He didn't look up hearing the screams, he only laughed more ignoring the weird stares around him. He looked up hearing the door swoosh open. He was glad they weren't allowed to be slammed.

"Enough is enough you ass...is this how an adult should act!" Kirk stopped in front of Bones as he looked over a few of his supplies. "...Don't you give me the silent treatment either. Answer me!" Bones continued going through his stuff, as though Kirk wasn't even there. "...Damn it, that's an order!"

"You may be Captain...but I'm your Doctor and it's my job to keep you healthy. It's also my job to use force if I have to..." He looked up. "Are you done playing around?"

Kirk gasped in disbelief. "Am I done playing around...you're the one being a child. Be a man and say whatever you need to my face, and if you have nothing to sa..." Before he could finish Bones stabbed a hypo into his neck and he caught him as he fell.

He shook his head. "Unbelievable..."

_Pretty sure Spock wouldn't start shit for nothing...but Bones bribed him lol. Hope you enjoy!_


	10. Sleeping

_Holiday got in the way and I had to work on "Infected" but I'm finally back!_

_This idea had been in my head for awhile now...and I can't remember why. This is a cute McKirk friendship fic so ENJOY!_

**Star Trek**

**Days on The Enterprise**

**~Sleeping~**

"Finally!" Spock turned in his chair quickly hearing his Captains raised voice. He was use to it but he still couldn't help but worry sometimes...Kirk had the ability to hurt himself without exactly doing much.

All seemed fine, and they usually did...but it always did to the naked eye.

"Captain...is something the matter?"

Kirk quickly glanced over stretching as he did. "Our shift is finally over...I don't know about you, but I'm ready to hit the hay." As he spoke he hopped to his feet, then raised his hand silencing Spock before he questioned him, brow raised. "No there isn't any hay on this ship...figure of speech." He nodded softly. "If you don't need me anymore I'll be off. Have a good night Mr. Spock."

**~DOTE~**

Kirk moved quietly through the halls. He often did this cause he enjoyed the silence of no one else around but the humming of the ship as she traveled through the billions and billions of stars.

He smiled, this was the life he had dreamed about since Pike challenged him at the bar in Iowa. Now here he was, Captain of his own ship and fighting along side the best damned crew ever...his best friend beside him like a guardian angel!

Speaking of best friend, by now he'd hopefully be heading off to bed. Kirk smirked and quickened his pace as he headed for Bones room. He loved giving a nice good night to him whenever he could.

Coming to the room he slid to a stop and he leaned up against the door listening. Shuffling was heard and a few mumbled grunts. Kirk chuckled softly, Typical Bones. He stayed quiet as he continued listening. The noise went on for some time...and when Kirk was sure he was about to tear something apart he knocked quickly on the door. "Front and center Doc...You know the rule!" He stepped away from the door hearing stomping and stuff being thrown, his smirk never left his face though as the door swooshed open.

"Damn it Jim...Why can't I have one night to myself!" Kirk raised a brow watching as Bones gave him a death glare. He was still in his uniform and his hair was a mess, the scent of alcohol on his breath almost knocked Kirk right on his ass. It took a few different thoughts to keep him from covering his mouth and nose.

"Wouldn't be a normal night without ya Bones..." He smirked his usual smirk shrugging. "Besides, you sound like you need the company." He rest up against the wall peeking into the room. "Bad day at work?"

Bones rolled his eyes laughing softly as he crossed his arms. Every day was bad when he had Kirk in the back of his mind. Tumor was the best word to explain him, yet he never had the urge to remove him completely. He always wondered why he became his friend...hearing him get beat every night annoyed and even scared him...but he never showed it.

It only started to show when Kirk got pushy with Spock, threw punches at the Ensigns, and shot off to Delta Vega. He always dreamed of fixing up people, but never his best friend...and that has been is biggest priority ever since Kirk took over, and it scared and pissed him off.

Now that he ran the ship and even chose to land with the landing party it was all Bones could think about...and this was a main reason he had bad days...and today was just another one of those days.

It was a usual recon mission today.

Land and study the planet.

Simple as that...or so he always wished.

Kirk got a little too curious and ended up getting shot by an unknown creature that blended in well with the plants surrounding it. Before he hit the ground he was out and if it wasn't for Spock and all the eyes on him he wouldn't be standing here at this very moment. It was a horrible scare that almost took Bones heart out.

Seeing Kirk laying unconscious before him, pale as a ghost, and bleeding from multiple wounds almost killed him. Touching him had given him chills and every time the heart monitor had stopped it stopped his heart. It still got to him now...and that is what had him shuffling and mumbling in his sleep.

"Nothing a little ALONE time can't help!"

"Being alone didn't seem to be doing any good..." Kirk quickly wrapped his arm around Bones shoulders and he pulled him close, pulling him into his room. "Come on buddy, tell me what's bothering you.." Stepping in he shoved Bones onto the bed and taking his desk chair he planted himself in front of him.

Bones eyed him quietly then he sighed looking away. "Just another stressful day...same shit different day ya know?"

"No, I don't, and you know why? Cause you never tell me anything! Sure sometimes but it's times like these that I REALLY want to know..." Kirk leaned forward and grabbed his shoulders. "You always give me "Damn it Jim" then leave...What happened Bones?"

Bones watched him quietly. He hated when Kirk got this way...this is what always got him injuried. He shook his head looking away. "Damn it Jim..." Kirk quickly jumped to his feet, pointing. Bones pulled him back down before he could say a word. "You're the reason I can't sleep at night sometimes!" This left Kirk speechless. Bones chuckled shaking his head as he held him down. "When you go out and get yourself hurt I nearly have a heart attack...and seeing you come up injuried just makes it worse." He looked around thinking quietly, wording things together carefully. "Nightmares haunt me...your heart monitor stopping." He quickly shook his head grabbing it, shaking the thoughts away.

Kirk smirked softly. "You dream of me? ...Bones, you dog!"

"Damn it, it's not funny!"

Kirk quickly pat him on the shoulder as he stood, he then snatched his liquor from the side table and he took a swig. "Relax old man!" He then held it out, shoving it into Bones hands. "No stupid animal plant thing is going to take me down...nothing for that matter." He smiled softly "Just do what you do best and drown the thought away."

After Bones took the liquor and took a drink Kirk sat himself back down and he just sat by and watched his friend drown his sorrow.

This is often what Kirk did back at the Academy while recovering from a bar fight and a hangover. After Bones fixed him up he'd drown away with whatever he could get his hands on. He'd laugh but he never thought it actually hurt Bones to see him this way.

Few moments later Kirk watched as the now empty bottle dropped to the floor. Clank. Bones lay past out on the bed snoring away loudly. This was now another drowned thought that Kirk hoped would stay hidden...he hated seeing Bones hurt because of him, he couldn't help it though and the least he could do was keep the thoughts at bay. With a throw of the blanket, covering his sleeping friend, Kirk left for his room.

_Poor Poor Bones...Now would Kirk intentionally knock his friend out? Sure why not...it's caring and a little paybacks for all the Hypos he's gotten haha_


	11. Impatience, Freezing

_Oh my good gosh! I'm so stupid..._

_This is Chapter 9 and I forgot to upload it. _

_But, HERE IT IS!_

**Star Trek 2009**

**Days on The Enterprise**

** ~Impatient~**

Boredom...One of Kirks worst enemies. Tied right next to waiting!

They had just returned from a recon mission on a near by planet. In his head he all saw how it would and should have gone. Beamed down, examine a few things, greet the civilians, throw a party, then take off with samples. PIECE OF CAKE! ...No..not for Kirk, nothing was a piece of cake. NEVER!

They beamed down just fine, they examined a few things just fine...but then that's when shit started going down. Plants around them suddenly went wild, the first one down was Ensign Bradley. ...The poor kid never even had a chance. Before they knew it they were all ambushed by the creatures of the planet. If it hadn't been for Scotty's quick thinking they'd all be right next to the Ensign.

Kirk now stood outside of sickbay pacing back and fourth quickly. He had a bandage on his cheek covering a nasty cut. One bandage was wrapped around his upper arm and through the slashes in his shirt a few could be seen wrapped around his torso. He was a wreck, but he was better then the rest...better then Spock.

Spock had done his job as Commander and Protector of his Captain. A few minutes after the ambush he had jumped in the way and took the heaviest blow for Kirk. He didn't see much...when the creature moved in for the final blow he had raised his phaser to kill and was ready to attack, dying in the process or not. Before it got to him though, in a blink of an eye, Spock stood before him and had smacked the creature aside...he soon dropped though. Before Kirk could examine him, Scotty had beamed them up.

A nurse fixed him up and Bones threw Kirk out, but why? ...Had Spock not made it?..What on earth was going on! Quickly Kirk stepped up to the door and he began to pound hard on it. "Bones! Bones get out here now...that's an order!" He didn't stop to listen and he continued to pound on the door. Bones had programmed it to keep Kirk out...he wasn't going to let it stop him now!

"BONES!" Throwing his fist forward one more time he nearly knocked himself over as the door swooshed open, in the process he also hit Bones square on the head knocking him back some. "Damn it Jim!"

"...Ah.." Kirk stood tall clearing his throat, backing away some as he did. "Good...so, stats!"

Bones rubbed his head mumbling obscurity as he shook his head, he then let his hand drop. "If you want stats then let me work to get them, if you keep bugging me you're going to get someone killed!" He returned his hand to his head groaning as his current headache just got worse.

Kirk leaned close grabbing him some and he shook him. "Bones just tell me the truth! ...Is...Is he..." Before he could finish, his eye caught the open door and before Bones could move Kirk was already inside. He followed mumbling and glaring death.

Kirk ran fast through sickbay, dodging through different nurses and doctors, ignoring the complaints. He slowed as he came to a bed hidden by a curtain. His heart stopped, fearing what could be on the other side. "Jim! You can't be in here!" Ignoring him, Kirk stepped forward and he threw the curtain aside.

Kirk eyed Spock quietly who lay motionless. His head was wrapped along with his chest and torso. ...He was a wreck and it pulled at Kirks heart. He slowly walked up to the bed and he placed his hands on it softly. "...Spock..." He lowered his head sighing.

Quietly Bones stepped up behind him. "You've caused a big scene...now get out of here before you make a bigger fool out of yourself!" Kirk looked up and quickly turned to him glaring, but before he could say anything, another voice spoke.

"To late Doctor...The Captain already has.."

Both faced Spock who had his eyes partially open looking over the two. Kirk smiled brightly. "Spock! ...You're alright!"

Spock slowly sat himself up. "The question is...are you?"

"Of course I am you idiot! ...By the way, don't you EVER do that again. I could have had him!"

Behind him Bones rolled his eyes as he looked over a few things. "You could have been mauled...you aren't Vulcan Jim. What that thing did to Spock would have been ten times worse with you...you'd probably be dead."

Kirk turned giving a glare. "Thanks for that...wanna tell me what my tombstone would look like too?" He returned his gaze to Spock and smiled. "...Thank you."

Spock nodded softly. "May I ask a favor Captain?"

Kirk nodded as he leaned back on his heels "Anytime Commander!"

"Get a better patience please...the pounding at the door doesn't help much.."

Kirk fell speechless as Bones almost died of laughter. He was starting to like the Vulcan's "sense of humor" more and more!

**~Freezing~**

"God...Damn it! ...I should kill you!"

"Come now Bones, you wouldn't...even harm a fly."

"I can make an exception..."

"Oh...so I'm a bug now? That's no way to talk to your Captain."

"Oh lay off that already!" A small whoosh was heard as a flame burst from the pile of wood sitting between the two. The light revealed a small cave, barely big enough to hold the two.

Same shit different planet as Bones often would say. He shook his head damning himself for listening to Kirk and actually coming down with him. Now he was stranded...lost, hungry, and frozen. Not to mention ready to strangle the life from Kirk, who was pacing back and fourth, fidgeting away as he did. He eyed him quietly, glaring some.

While wandering Kirk took a few wrong steps and ended up tumbling down a steep hill, and this was after he dispersed from Spock. Bones growled annoyed with the fact he chose then to get some alone time with him. He had no choice but to follow...when they came to rest a mudslide had a occurred and trapped them, leaving no way to return back up. The rest of the crew had no idea...

"Will you PLEASE...sit down..."

"I can't...it's freezing!"

"Moving isn't going to help very much...come sit by the fire before I put you in it!"

Kirk sighed and plopped himself down. As he hugged his body he began rocking back and fourth trying to get warmth, his teeth chattered quietly. Bones eyed him quietly, poking at the fire then he looked down.

Kirk glanced over, asking with a huff. "How are you...not cold!"

"I'm not thinking about it...concentrate on something else." He laughed softly to himself knowing that was the last thing Kirk could ever do. He looked up to him.

Kirks face was twisted as he thought hard, concentrating on something other then the cold. The fire flickered in his eyes as he imagined it warming up his entire body. The silence worried Bones.

"...I could really go for some marshmallows right now.." Hearing this Bones cracked a smile and burst out laughing.

"Food...is that really the only other thing you could think about!"

Kirk glared over. "Well what's your plan genius!" Bones fell quiet as he thought. Kirk raised a brow and leaned forward glaring. "...Answer the question!"

"To be honest...I imagine using a hypo on you, then hugging your body for warmth."

"And you can't do that to me conscious!"

Bones laughed shaking his head. "You'd complain and move WAY too much..." With a growl, Kirk returned to his feet and resumed pacing. Bones was almost tempted to throw a flame at him.


	12. Snoring

_The idea for this chapter came to me when my dog Bones started snoring _

_(Yes, his name is Bones)_

_(No, I did not name him after McCoy ((Although my family seems to think other wise))_

_Was it my fault he was born around the same time I got obsessed with ST2009!_

__ _ Anyway...Please Enjoy!_

**Star Trek**

**Days On The Enterprise**

**~Snoring~**

Kirk stared up into the night sky from the opening in his tent. He was down on another planet with the landing party. It was so far so good and that made him happy...it was nights like these he enjoyed. What he didn't enjoy was the loud bear like growl coming from the lump behind him.

He wasn't sleeping alone tonight for Bones was laying fast asleep in a sleeping bag next to his. His exclamation why? A few days ago on another planet Kirk tripped and found himself stumbling down a steep hill and at the bottom he was greeted by a contaminated lake and for the whole night he was quarantined burning from the inside out. Bones figured if he stuck around this time it wouldn't happen again.

Kirk laughed seeing Bones in dreamland now, drooling away. If he wanted to he could up and walk away and the good doctor would never know. He was going to play nice though...but only for a few seconds longer. The snoring was starting to get to him and he was ready to suffocate the man. He glanced back thinking deeply. His gaze went to the pillow then back to Bones.

_Best friend or not, he could just make it look like an accident no one would have to... _Kirk jumped from his thoughts as Bones stirred suddenly groaning loudly as he did. He sighed in relief but then glared as Bones fell still and returned to snoring. Kirk was beginning to think he was probably doing this on purpose. He looked outside one last time then he stood and stepped inside the tent and he quietly made his way over to his sleeping bag.

Coming up to Bones side he dropped to his knees and he leaned close, dropping his voice to a whisper. "Bones...Hey Bones. Wake up!" The man only stirred, resulting in more noise. Kirk sighed shaking his head. His hand was on the pillow and one move was all that it would take. He sat back on his legs lifting up the pillow. He gazed over it in silence, then he looked to his friend. He quickly raised the pillow and brought it down hard "Bones wake up you loud mouth!"

This did it, quickly Bones jumped up flailing his arms like crazy. Kirk quickly grabbed a hold of him before he drew out his phaser, he placed his hand over his mouth. "Shush! It's just me!" Bones blinked, then he shoved Kirks hand away. "You better be dying or so help me God!"

"Your snoring is killing me, can ya keep it down!"

"Excuse me? My...My snoring! Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize how bad that was." Kirk blinked watching as Bones stood, gathering all his things. "I was pretty sure you screaming in agony was worse!" With that he stomped out of the tent, mumbling and grumbling as he went. Kirk glared watching, then he quickly stood and followed.

"As a doctor it's your job to listen to that kind of stuff...besides, you were the one who chose the job. No one said you had to be the one to help me!"

Bones quickly turned, causing Kirk to skid to a stop. "No one else can handle the stuff you go through. You're allergic to everything and I'm not taking a day off knowing you could go at any minute cause of some stupid mistake another doctor made!"

Kirk sighed shaking his head, then he looked over him quietly. "I'm sorry I worried you...I didn't do it on purpose and I never would." He gripped Bones shoulder softly giving a warm smile. "Thanks for helping me...now come back inside." He wrapped his arm softly around his shoulders and led him inside.

After closing the tent he dropped down beside Bones and watched him as he settled in. Feeling eyes on him Bones looked up quietly.

"...Why are you up Jim?" Kirk only gave a shrug. He sighed. "Are you feeling sick? ...Maybe some effects haven't warn off yet."

"I'm fine Bones...just not tired. ..You're to blame for that, in case you were wondering."

Bones laughed softly shaking his head. "I wasn't, but thanks for the input."

"No problem Doc..." Kirk dropped onto his back and he rolled onto his side, showing his back to Bones. "Go to sleep...I think I've annoyed you enough."

Bones complied and soon quiet took over the tent. Kirk laid there and listened...he then laughed as Bones began to snore again.

_I swear, all my chapters always come down to Kirk being hurt and Bones being mad at him for it...at least it's a happy ending lol _


	13. Awkward

_Not a fan of the title but whatever._

_Had an idea for Kirk to walk in on Spock/Uhura. Didn't turn out how I planned but here it is._

_Sorry for late update, I've been busy with my other story and Finals X_X_

**Star Trek XI**

**Days on The Enterprise**

**~Awkward~**

Another slow day as Kirk sat in his chair swinging it side to side as he leaned back in boredom. Others were working and talking amongst one another as they always did. Kirk had no one for Bones was down in sickbay working and Spock was...He blinked raising a brow. _Where is Spock? _

Taking one more look around, Kirk pressed a button on his chair.

"McCoy here...What did you do this time Jim?"

Kirk smirked softly shaking his head. Bones always accused him of hurting himself every time he contacted him. "Big shocker...nothing. I want to know if you've seen Mr. Spock."

"I'm a Doctor not a babysitter, why do you expect me to know where he is!"

Kirk only shook his head and turned off the transmitter as he turned his chair. As he looked around he noticed Uhura's station empty as well, this made him raise his brow again, then he sighed and quickly stood. "You've got the conn Sulu!" With a quick leap and run to the lift, he was gone.

**~DOTE~**

Stepping from the lift Kirk quickly made his way down the hall. He turned quickly and placed himself against the wall by Spock's door and he pressed a button on the pad. "Mr. Spock, are you there?"

No answer.

"Mr. Spock?"

Nothing.

Kirk let his hand drop as he looked around thinking, he then pushed himself from the wall and he headed to Uhura's room.

**~DOTE~**

Coming to the room he quickly punched in the override code. "Ms. Uhura, can you please explain to me..." As he stepped in he came to a stop and fell abruptly silent. Standing before him Uhura was wearing a skin tight black mini skirt and a red low V cut belly shirt. Sitting on her bed was none other then Spock, eying her in silence...fascinated. Kirk looked over her but then quickly looked away rubbing the back of his head in shame...a smirk clear on his face though. "Am I interrupting something?..."

"As a matter of fact..."

"Not at all Captain."

Both Kirk and Uhura looked over as Spock stood and stepped up to Kirk, bowing his head slightly. "I apologize for not reporting in, but the Lieutenant wanted my advice on her uniform for our upcoming vacation." Kirk glanced back at Uhura with a soft laugh, he then looked to Spock and nodded gripping his hands behind his back.

"Interesting Mr. Spock...I didn't see you as much of a fashionable guy." He stepped aside then towards Uhura with a smirk still on his face. "If I may add, you look quite lovely!" Uhura's only response was an annoyed disgusted look, his smirk grew recognizing it well. As she vanished into the bathroom Kirk crossed his arms following with his eyes, he then quickly glanced back to Spock who had his eyes glued on him. "So...what's your opinion? I mean, if you actually have one?"

"I'd like to keep that between myself and the Lieutenant, if you don't mind." Kirk raised a brow then nodded softly smiling.

"As you wish Mr. Spock." With that he stepped aside and made his way to leave, but then he stopped and looked back. "Can you at least tell me her first name?"

Spock only gave him a look and he was off with a wave of apology.

_Would Kirk bust into Uhuras room like that? Well...He's young and a man so YES!_

_Lol. _


	14. Christmas

_So, the holidays are coming so...here ya go_

_(not how I wanted it to turn out but I figured I'd get it done before I got kicked off the internet again)_

**Star Trek XI**

**Days on The Enterprise**

** ~Christmas~**

Turning a corner Spock raised a brow seeing The Doctor staring into the lift with an annoyed/confused look. _A malfunction? _Quietly he stepped up to his side. "Is something the matter Doctor?"

Bones pointed forward with a nod. "Why don't you tell me?"

Spock looked in and his gaze landed on a Missile toe hanging from the ceiling. Bones smirked crossing his arms as he looked to Spock. "How much do you wanna bet it was the Captain?"

"Gambling is something us Vulcan's look down on as illogical." Bones groaned rolling his eyes. "I do agree it was the Captain though. Recent holidays point out other examples." Bones shrugged and both made a step forward, but then Bones stopped. Spock raised a brow turning to him. "Something the matter Doctor?"

"Uh...I forgot something." Bones quickly looked away clearing his throat. "Go on without me..." Spock gave a nod and the lift closed. Bones shook his head then stomped off with a growl.

**~DOTE~**

As Spock stepped onto the Bridge he blinked seeing lights hanging everywhere and small trees were placed in different spots. Eying the crew he raised a brow seeing Uhura wearing bell earrings and Chekov had a Santa hat on. Without a word he walked over to his work area and placed himself in his seat.

"Mr. Spock, Welcome back!" Spock pressed a few buttons then he turned to Kirk with a nod. "Pleasure to be back Captain..." He eyed the Bridge again quietly. "I see you've kept yourself busy..."

Kirk gave a shrug as he leaned forward lacing his fingers together, he smiled as he looked over his work. "Well with the holiday coming up I figured the Enterprise needed a make over."

"I find that illogical since we will be arriving on Earth for shore leave...decorating the ship to celebrate was a waste of your time afraid."

Kirk quickly pointed giving a smirk. "That's where you're wrong Mr. Spock...Sure we'll be home for Christmas but then we will be celebrating with family, I'd like to celebrate with all my friends...I'm making this place a little homely for us." Spock raised a brow then he nodded softly.

"I guess that's logical..." He nodded towards Chekov who spoke with Sulu quietly. "...But apparel is a bit much." He then looked towards the lift. "And the missile toe..."

Kirk raised a brow, then he smirked and Spock eyed him carefully as he glanced quickly towards one of the female personnel. "The missile toe is a tradition Spock, trust me on that."

"I believe you Captain." Without another word Spock returned to his work and Kirk smirked eying him carefully.

**~DOTE~**

As the night shift came closer Kirk wandered the bridge looking over the different lights, he then turned towards his crew with a big smile standing at the front. "Mr. Spock call up the Doctor...he needs to see this!" Spock gave a nod and he turned to his controls and pressed a button. "Bridge to Sickbay."

"...What did Jim do now?"

"Believe it or not Doctor the Captain is in perfect health he only request your presences on the Bridge."

"...On my way."

**~DOTE~**

Coming up to the lift Bones glared up at the missile toe as he stepped in, he then quickly closed the doors glad to be alone. Arriving on the bridge he was shocked to see Kirk just as Spock had said, perfectly fine.

He gave Spock a questioning look. "...Are you sure there isn't anything wrong?"

"Nothing but his childish excitement for Christmas." Spock shrugged. "I find nothing else wrong."

Bones chuckled softly then he watched as Kirk quickly approached him, practically skipping over as he did. "Bones, nice of you to join us! Get ready for a beautiful Christmas!" As Bones shared a look with Spock Kirk quickly returned to the front, everyone watched him with a smile.

"Ready!"

Everyone gave him a nod and Kirk quickly turned his back as he nealed down, a few seconds later the Bridge lit up with beautiful Christmas lights. Kirk stood to face them all and he smiled seeing their faces brighten up with happiness. "So...What do you guys think?" He looked towards Bones and Spock. "Come on, let me have it!"

Bones laughed softly shaking his head "It's beautiful Jim...Very festive."

Kirk smiled and began around the room to talk with the others. Spock raised a brow shrugging softly. "This is very unique and different for Starfleet...I think I might have to look into this holiday a little more." Bones only laughed patting him softly on the back.

(_I FOR THE LIFE OF ME CAN'T REMEMBER HOW TO SPELL MISSLE TOE...SO, THAT'S PROBABLY WRONG BUT I'M STUMPED)_


	15. Valentines Day 2

_Happy Single Awareness Day!_

_I wrote this out of boredom and because I can_

_So...Here ya go. _

**Star Trek 09**

**Days on The Enterprise**

**~Valentines Days~**

Valentines Day.

S.A.D

Bones least favorite holiday...despite the love that was given.

"Bones...Bones...BONES!"

"What!"

The man had been bothering him since the Enterprise began warp after leaving a planet that was extra lovey dovey today. Apparently it wasn't just Earth who knew of this Holiday.

As always, Kirk had been hurt, but as always he ignored it and chose to ignore the snot out of someone.

That someone was unfortunately Bones...

Bones eyed him quietly as he sat on the hospital bed. His chest was covered from waist to shoulders in bandages, a small blot of blood was on his left shoulder. Despite the incident, he was all smiles.

"...I just wanted to say thanks, gee, why don't you relax a little old man?"

Bones sighed shaking his head. "Thanks for what, this happens all the time...it's like breathing for you?"

"No, not that..." Kirk looked off to the side rubbing his head. "I wanted to thank you for being here, with me...on such a GREAT day!"

Bones raised a brow blinking. Normal Kirk or Hypo Kirk, he was beginning to wonder what the hell was in that shot. "What are you going on about?"

Kirk quickly hopped up and he pulled a small envelope from the back of his pocket. Bones eyed it noticing the color pink and a heart sticker holding it closed.

Another reason to hate this holiday was the fact Kirk never let it go...He took the envelope and he opened it quietly. "I've had that thing since last year...ya know, it's not easy celebrating a holiday when you can't really go anywhere to buy something so...you better like it!"

Bones pulled the card from the envelope and opening it up he jumped seeing the words written inside. He never saw Kirk as a writing man, then again, he tried not to pay to much attention.

"I know I'm a pain and you're ready to kill me at any given second.

I constantly ignore you and always bleed on your things.

I know you don't like it, but the thought of you being there

Always makes me feel alive."

Bones blinked, then he rolled his eyes looking to Kirk. "VERY poetic...bet that took ya a whole year huh?"

Kirk scoffed glaring some. "That took me all night alright!"

Bones laughed and he pat Kirk softly on the back. "...Thanks anyway. Can ya ease up on the bleeding on my things though?"

Kirk placed his hand over his heart as he raised the other. Bones blinked, shocked at his expression. "...No promises." He laughed realizing how stupid he was to think Kirk would ever be serious.

"Course not...but at least for today?"

Kirk only gave his typical smile.

_Nothing big and fancy, but it's whatever. You're welcome mcKirk fans! _


End file.
